my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorou Sanada
'Introduction' Gorou Sanada ,or simply known as The Beast, is a unfortunately winner in the super power lottery. He gained enormous power though his quirk Yāoláng, but at the same time he was terribly cursed. The Beast was not born a man, but a three headed demon wolf. His parents were so horrified by this that they gave him away at the hospital. In a act of unimaginable kindness Kobba took the young demon pup in and raised him as a person, and not a beast. Kobba taught Gorou how to read, and how to write. He also taught him how to cook, and to live without Kobba's assistance. Gorou in return loved his foster father and is fearsomely protective of him. It should be noted that Gorou does not know that Kobba is his foster father. Kobba never told him, and he never asked. As far as he knows Kobba is his real dad. 'Personality' Gorou is a twisted person. He is kind and nice to old people, small children, and people he knows and likes. However if you are someone he does not know or someone he likes he is as vicious as a demon. Gorou grew up being treated like a demon by the people around him. Even as a child. Parents would often not let their kids play with him and may of times he was snatched up by animal control as a lose pet. The only true friend he had in his early life was Kobba and his grand Nephew Hazuma. However Hazuma would only visit for a short amount of time during the summer and would return back home. After he reached the age of seven hazuma stopped coming all together. As a result of this he grew close to Kobba and away from everyone else. Gorou's life did not turn around till the day he accidentally saved someone. A women and her daughter were being mugged in a alleyway while Gorou was going for a walk. He rushed in and saved the two off principle. After he subdued the mugger the duo ran away in fear. At first Gorou thought it would be like any other time, but later when he meet meet the daughter again she reluctantly pat him on the head. It was then that he spoke. It scared the crap out of her, but the girl recovered and the two became friends. From that point on Gorou decided that he wanted to become a hero. Being a hero made people accept him and open up the chance for him to make friends. 'Powers and Abilities' Due to the nature of Gorou's quirk he is unable to participate in standard martial arts. However this did not stop Kobba from training him. Kobba trained Gorou to make the best use out of his mutated body. His tail, which served as his rear guard, could be swung like a whip. At full speed it can reach the speed of a bull whip. He also uses his tail like his hands. He can open doors, write, and even sing with it. His snake tail can also see in heat and taste the air for scent particles. It can also spit venom. Since Gorou could not train with conventional weight lifting techniques Kobba created a series of harness that allow him to pull extra weight, and swim in water with extra weight on his body. Go Physical Attributes Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Enhanced Speed Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Reflexes History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Males Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Heroes in Training Category:U.A. Students Category:Students